


三色杯 (Editing)

by Ketermezo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo
Summary: 香草味是你我间的空白, 草莓是宣示结束的血色, 只剩我们都讨厌的巧克力口味留在杯底, 融成黏糊糊一滩污迹。
Kudos: 2





	三色杯 (Editing)

结束工作走出办公楼门时, 连公司旁的汉堡王都已经开始做闭店前的最后清扫了, 下行电梯上临时规划的甜筒消费也自然就落了空。Mezo心里小小地哀叹了一句甜品站冰淇淋里没化开冰碴的丝丝凉意, 随后像是为了拒绝接受这一样, 自顾自掏出耳机按到降噪模式, 将自己与周遭的车流人声隔离开来, 创造出一片主观意义上的微小真空。  
时至深春, 晚风中也捎带着掺了些久违的暖意, 车流和灯影交织出一片尘世间的星空。  
小时候读到恋爱文段时总盼着未来某日会和心仪的异性站在星空之下, 谈论眼前的星光是跨越千载的温柔, 现实中这样的人可能古怪到连用中二描述都是宽容, 不禁让人觉得下一秒就会说出些”呐, x君真的是个温柔的人呢”之类让人头皮发紧的话来。短短几个月社畜生活的毒打让择偶观迅速变得务实, 梦想从成为风神少女退化成按时交付复盘报告数据。好在已经提了离职距离last day只剩不到两周, 倒不如说, 明明已经可以请无薪假消磨过的日子却因为所谓道德感而坚持加班的自己, 倒像是某种遥远理想主义被冲刷至今的遗骸。  
人生还是要有点盼头的, 无论短期还是长期, 连勉励自己喘口气的机会都没有就像是失去了最后一点退路, 难以在摧折人的环境里平复心情。茨威格自我了断前写下欧罗巴精神故乡已随着战火逝去时, 可能也怀着相近的心情。  
——虽然但是这种自比是不是有些太看得起自己了？比起考虑这个果然还是想吃点冷柜甜品。被糖分驱动的意志迅速完成决策, Mezo在地铁站前的十字路口利落地转身, 目的地是十点三刻才打烊的台湾奶茶店。  
就算这种时刻她也没有忘记想着Haku, 这种行为很不得体, 相当不得体, 是说不出口见不得光就连想到都会皱眉的那种不得体, 但是习惯成自然, 巴甫洛夫家的狗伴随铃声淌下口水时或许也有相同的困扰。话说回来脑内行为也能称之为肌肉记忆吗, 这么思考着, 她看着交通灯由红转绿, 汇入过街人群向奶茶店进发。 在被那道突兀的响声打断之前。

有人, 在她面前, 自上而下地坠落下来。

血迹是慢慢流淌开来的, 根本比不上周遭人群一拥而上的速度来得要快。要报警吗, 要害怕地拨开人群扭头就走吗, 要第一时间掏出手机记录案发现场或是上传社交媒体抢着收获一批时间差带来的关注度吗, 看来这杯寒天奶绿势必泡汤了。想法在脑内冲撞, 身体因为惊讶僵直得无法移动, 视线却先一步落到了地上已经一动不动的背影上。从发型到服装都有种古怪的熟悉感; 记忆里的背包维持放在桌旁的角度, 所以一下子无法理解为什么被压成了扭曲的姿势。一度思考过他们两个之间是否是两个一成不变的人之间互相吸引, 却没想过变化出现得猝不及防又触目惊心。  
她像是有识别出这个人的天赋, 分开的两年没有折损这份直觉, 就算趴卧在地也能一眼就认出背影。无尽的错愕把每一秒都拉得很长, 预想了无数次相逢却从没料到会是这种场面。大脑稍微理清思绪后的首要反应是发现对方那件一直很喜欢的外套染上了污迹。地上的人是Haku, 是她的前男友Haku, 也是直到刚才都隐没在脑内仅供自己独享的Haku.

人已经围上来很多了, 这个时候大声喊出对方的名字反而有些怪异, 拨打急救电话是知其不可而为的无意义行善。之前写过的文段里似乎有犹豫着究竟先擦干眼泪还是先和对方牵手的引言, 当时觉得这画面是低配的侘寂无常, 这一刻反倒是本应落下的眼泪被惊愕暂缓, 手指僵在急救电话接线界面上。  
这是幻觉。这一定是过度加班产生的幻觉。  
她的视线倒是没从Haku身上移开, 像是视角被锁死的游戏操作者一样, 面对一段找不到跳过键的剧情。今晚梦里会出现街沿慢慢被染红的动态复播, 是不会登陆舞蹈区的染上你的颜色。黯淡的红色满溢开来, 反复提醒她这里发生了什么, 或是正在发生什么。  
她本应为了避嫌走开, 或融入周遭看热闹的旁观者成为其中某个分子。成年人不需要如此深度的共情, 归根结底只是对陌生人经历的揣测, 好奇心的引线已经烧尽了, 该把现场交给专业的处理人员。Mezo不知道自己现在是什么样的表情, 但她只是站在那里, 或者说是凭借理性的余量勉强直立在那里。

(想不出下面该怎么写 鸽在这儿了


End file.
